Commercial premises typically include more than one point of egress, which may be at least one front door and at least one back door. The front door is typically used by guests and customers, and the back door is typically a service entry used by employees and delivery personnel. The back door also may serve as a point of egress in emergency situations, but is typically locked or monitored.
Most commercial premises also have other types of openings or access points that may require security and monitoring, such as a door to a safe, locker, locker room, office, etc. It is desirable to provide a system and method that may be used to secure and monitor all such openings to prevent unauthorized access and minimize theft.